Genevieve
Genevieve, labeled The Mean Chick, qualified for Total Drama Country Club. Total Drama Country Club In Livin' Luxuriously, Enrique tried to set up an alliance with Genevieve when she arrived. She turned it down, but he made it clear that he would continue trying. Many of the girls were shocked she turned down the alliance with Enrique. In a confessional, she stated that she wasn't trusting anyone and was flying solo. In Take It to Court, Genevieve rolls her eyes when the girls start crushing on Enrique. She claims she doesn't know what girls see in him and that he's just using them. During the challenge, Enrique fired tennis balls at Genevieve, but she used Carlos to block her. Baby Eddie eventually hit Genevieve before Enrique could hit her. Genevieve becomes a member of Team Huggies. In Bow and Aero, Genevieve scolds her team for falling over any guys who they see. Joyce comments that Genevieve is possibly lesbian, but Genevieve denies it. She claims she has self-control and lectures about Enrique. When Joyce says that he is just plain nice, Genevieve leaves to talk to him. When they meet to talk, Enrique offers an interteam alliance. Genevieve turns it down and warns Enrique not to mess up her team. Genevieve later wins the aerobics challenge on her team and goes up against Aden. She distracts him by pretending that there is a group of paramecium behind him. When he turns to look, Genevieve knocks him off. Later, Genevieve goes up against Enrique. Enrique knocks the jousting stick out her hands and kicks her into the water. Genevieve admits in a confessional that Enrique is stronger than her and that she needs to keep him on her side. Later, Genevieve accepts Enrique's alliance, but warns him that she'll be watching him closely. In Hole in None, Genevieve took the girls on her team to the pool that Team Hombres Viriles de Virilidad won in the previous challenge. Enrique asked her why they were there and Genevieve reminded him of their alliance. Later, Enrique made Genevieve promise that her team wouldn't hit golf balls at them and his team would do the same for them. Team Hombres Viriles de Virilidad did what they promised, but Ty questioned if Genevieve's team would do the same. Enrique said that Genevieve seems like a woman of her word. Later, when Team Hombres Viriles de Virilidad is about to pass Team Huggies' record, Genevieve swings a golf ball at their cart without anyone noticing, winning Team Huggies the challenge. Later, Genevieve talks to Enrique and says that she doesn't think they can share the reward, which he agrees to. In All You Can Eat, Genevieve said in a confessional that she wasn't guilty about what she did to Enrique, but she was worried that she may get caught. During the challenge, Genevieve snuck her teams' food over to Team Hombres Viriles de Virilidad. Later, Team Backbreaker catches them, but Chris thinks they are feeding it to Ciaran's pet, Rodney, so Genevieve goes along with it. In Pound Dog, Abraham says to Enrique that he thinks that Genevieve hit Enrique with a golf ball. Enrique denies it, but tells his team to keep an eye on her. Later, Genevieve rolls her eyes when Enrique starts hitting on Queenie. Later, Genevieve pulls up to Laken during the challenge. She tells her to pull faster, but Laken said she can't pull large weights away from rabid dogs. Genevieve asks if the dogs are rabid, but Laken says she's not sure. Later, when Genevieve and her team is attacked by a pack of dogs, she tries to throw the dogs off of them, but fails. After Baby Eddie gets through the door, Genevieve throws a dog at Caitlin, which gives Team Huggies a chance to get to the door first. In The Ultimate Spadown, Genevieve goes into Baby Eddie's room, which is now decorated as a nursery. Baby Eddie begs her not to tell, but she knows he knows a secret. She says she will not tell his secret if he tells her what he knows. He says he will, but later, at the right time. During the makeover challenge, Baby Eddie becomes upset when he is given the makeover, but Genevieve assures him he'll look cute, making him feel worse. When Baby Eddie is being given the makeover, Genevieve asks him once again to reveal his secret, but he wants to wait until later. Later, when Baby Eddie wants to fight in the mud bath challenge, Genevieve says it's for stronger people and that they should choose her. Baby Eddie convinces them to let him fight though. Later, after Baby Eddie reveals McKay is on steroids, Genevieve commends his good timing, and assures him that she won't tell his secret "yet." In Blame It on the Alcohol, Abraham talks to Genevieve once Chris and everyone leaves. He says he knows that Genevieve hit Enrique with the golf ball. She admits it and asks him how he knew, and he says he guessed and she caved. She guesses that Abraham is going to tell Enrique, but he says he won't if she sets him up with Lauretta. Later, Genevieve convinces Lauretta to go on the date after a lot of begging. Later, Genevieve walked into the cellar and saw the guys drinking beer. She said that they were stupid, because beer does nothing good. Enrique commented that it helped them put up with her. Genevieve got mad, and started drinking with them. Once the ambulance left with Baby Eddie, Abraham told Genevieve that since he set her up with a lesbian, he was going to tell Enrique. Trivia *Genevieve's character image was based off of a picture of Selena Gomez. *Genevieve looks frustrated and tense in her image, how I imagine her when she's mad at Enrique. Category:Total Drama Country Club